


Mine

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Mine

Tom tightened his grip on my hand as we weaved through the crowd at the party. It was like being dragged along in a river current – there was no way I could extract myself.

Also like being in a river current, I knew this probably wasn’t going to end well.

He opened the car door for me and practically shoved me in before planting himself on the seat and rolling up the partition so the driver couldn’t hear us.

“What the  _hell_ was that?” he snarled.

“Tom, take a fucking breath, okay?”

“Not until you tell me what just happened in there.”

“Okay. All right.” I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “That was Brendan. We dated. A long time ago. Like, in college.” I chanced a quick look at him. His eyes were still boring holes into me as I continued. “He was my first.”

“ _That_  jackass? That?  _Him_?”

“Yes, Tom, and Jesus, I feel shitty enough already.”

“Him. That wanker in there. You slept with him.”

I could feel the color rising in my cheeks. “Yes, Tom, I just told you, I lost my virginity to him.”

“He was your first.”

“ _Yes_ , fucking  _hell_ , please stop repeating it.”

“And just now, you let him touch you.”

I jerked my head up and gave him my most disgusted look. “I let him  _touch_ me? Tom, he gave me a hug. Will you fucking relax?”

“And he kissed you. On the lips.”

“Well, he… was tipsy. He’s also an asshole,” I muttered.

“You should’ve let me punch him when I had the chance.”

“Yeah, Tom, you beating some guy up for having the nerve to  _touch_  me was really what the party was missing.”

His eyes were dangerous. “Don’t toy with me, Isabel.”

“I’m not  _toying_ with you, Tom! Jesus, you’re such a goddamn drama queen. You don’t hear me bitch and moan whenever we run into some bimbo you used to fuck.”

“That’s hardly the point – ”

“That’s  _exactly_  the point! You literally  _lost count_ of all the girls you’ve slept with and I’m expected to just stand idly by whenever they chat you up, because you’re a movie star with a reputation to uphold, but when I run into someone from  _my_ past, you go completely nuclear!”

The car simmered with our combined rage as we stared each other down, each of us daring the other to say something. Finally we arrived home. The minute we opened the door to the house, he grabbed me around the waist and shoved me up against the wall, his breath hot against my ear.

“He doesn’t ever touch you again. Understand?” His tone was venomous. “You’re mine, Isabel.”

We stood in silence. His proximity to me was turning the heat in my veins from anger into… something else entirely. I knew this wasn’t healthy, but as much as I hated his jealousy in public, in private it was an exceptionally potent aphrodisiac.

“Oh yeah, Tom? I’m yours?”

“ _Mine_.” His face was mere inches from mine.

I narrowed my eyes. “Fucking prove it, then, asshole.”

He grabbed me around the waist and practically threw me onto the staircase. I turned and tried to crawl up the steps but he pulled me back down, forcefully, and slammed his hips into my ass. I could already feel his erection straining against his trousers as he ground into me. I braced my hands on a higher step as he kicked my legs apart and shoved my dress up around my waist.

“You want me to fucking prove it?”

“Yeah, Tom, fucking prove it.”

He cupped my ass in his hands and squeezed hard before ripping off my flimsy lace panties and chucking them on the floor. One hand snaked around my waist to keep me from escaping while the other worked at his belt. I heard the metallic click as it was unfastened and then his zipper as he freed his cock; then, in one motion, he slammed into my cunt.

“So you want me to prove it? How about this, huh? Do you like my cock inside you?”

I gritted my teeth and nodded. He responded my smacking my ass, hard.

“Answer me,  _goddamnit_. Do you like my cock inside you?”

“Yes, Tom,” I breathed.

“ _Say it._ ” He began a slow but punishing rhythm, pistoning into me as hard as he could. “Fucking say it, Isabel.”

“Yes – Tom – ” He punctuated each of my words with another deep thrust. “I – like – your – cock – inside – me – ” His fingers dug into my hips so hard I knew there would be marks.

“You like it when I fuck you hard?” he growled as he began to speed up.

“Yes… yes… oh God, yes,” I moaned, giving myself over to the pleasure.

“You filthy fucking minx… you like it when I fuck your pussy from behind like this?”

“Yes! Tom, yes!” I could feel my climax already approaching, and I reached down to rub my swollen clit as he continued slamming into me.

“Are you mine, Isabel?” he roared.

“Yes, Tom, I’m yours!” With that, my orgasm tore through me, my back arching as my body pulsed around him. I had barely come down from my high when he leaned over and said, “Now it’s your turn to prove it. Turn around, dirty girl. I want your mouth.”

He pulled out of me and I slid down a step, still feeling boneless, before turning to face him. He grasped my hair and I let my jaw drop open; he bucked his hips forward and I could taste myself on his cock. I sucked him greedily as he thrust forward.

Once – twice – and that was all he needed. He groaned as he emptied himself into my mouth; I swallowed everything he gave me before slowly licking him clean. He fell forward onto the banister, shaking from the force of his release, before lowering himself down to sit next to me on the steps.

For a few long minutes, the only sound was our labored breathing as we tried to recover. Finally, I wobbled to my feet and walked over to retrieve my torn panties.

“You’re mine, Isabel,” he repeated once again, his tone now gentle.

“Yes, Tom, I know.” I leaned down and gave him a kiss. “And now I believe you owe me a new pair of these,” I whispered. I dropped my wrecked knickers on his head before continuing up to our bedroom.


End file.
